<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i kissed a girl (and i liked it) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364030">i kissed a girl (and i liked it)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>JO1 (Japan Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cunnilingus, F/F, Makeover, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Scissoring, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, What Have I Done, or as i'd like to call it: Bumpin' Clits™</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started innocent enough. </p><p>"Soyeon-ah, you wanna try some of my makeup?" Keiko had asked her, a pretty tube of the red lipstick she always wears in her dainty hands. </p><p>So it's technically not Soyeon's fault Keiko's hand is up her skirt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i kissed a girl (and i liked it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Soyeon-ah, you wanna try some of my makeup?” Keiko asks her, a pretty tube of lipstick she always wears in her dainty hands. She’s been doing her makeup at Soyeon’s vanity for about an hour, grumbling over eyeliner or a too light foundation shade. Soyeon doesn’t really know much about makeup, she just knows that Keiko </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves </span>
  </em>
  <span>it so she gets all her knowledge from her. Keiko looks pretty with or without makeup though, perfect skin under all the powder she wears, lips a natural shade of baby pink. Soyeon thinks she could stare at Keiko all day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Earth to Soyeon, do you want the makeup or not?” Soyeon then snaps out her thoughts, and slowly nods her head. Keiko makes a happy noise, running up to Soyeon and dragging her to the dresser. “I’m so excited! Have you ever worn makeup before?” Soyeon shakes her head, and Keiko’s jaw drops. “Really? Your skin is so perfect, no foundation? Concealer? Natural beauty is all the rage these days.” Keiko winks at her, and Soyeon laughs. Keiko’s always been Soyeon’s cheerleader, always complimenting her, always telling her how pretty she is even if Soyeon doesn’t believe it herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’ll only use a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> foundation, since your skin is so nice.” Keiko punctuates her sentence by rubbing at Soyeon’s cheeks, grabbing some product off the table. It’s wet, and Keiko spreads it all around her face with something she calls a </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty blender</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s shaped like an egg and it’s bright pink. “All done! How does it feel?” Soyeon can see how much Keiko’s eyes are shining with excitement, yet she only says one word. “Sticky.” And Keiko laughs, boisterous and loud as she always does, and Soyeon laughs too. Whenever Keiko laughs, Soyeon is never too far behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, now eyes, you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span>prettiest</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes, just look!” She turns Soyeon to the mirror, pointing to her eyes. “I don’t really like them, I think they make me look kind of mean.” Soyeon frowns a little bit, and she can hear an offended gasp. “Mean? Soyeon, you look beautiful! C’mon, they make you look like this elegant goddess, I love them.” Keiko proclaims, and Soyeon ducks her head down, embarrassed as ever. “Let me just put on a little mascara, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Keiko begs, and Soyeon can’t say no to her. She’s never been able to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to lay back on the bed, I’ll get on top of you and do it to make it easier okay?” Keiko asks her, but she pushes the other girl onto the bed behind them before she can even respond. She climbs on top, plopping herself in Soyeon’s lap, mascara tube in hand. “You gotta look up for me okay? If it gets in your eyes it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel good, trust me.” Keiko leans up on her, her chest in Soyeon’s view. Is it bad if she looks? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Should</span>
  </em>
  <span> she look? It’s not like she hasn’t seen Keiko’s chest before, they’ve been friends for years, but this time it’s different, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>position</span>
  </em>
  <span> is different. She takes Keiko’s advice, looking up towards the ceiling as Keiko opens the tube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like Keiko has been on top of her for </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when it’s only been a few minutes. “Now look!” She yells, shoving a mirror in Soyeon’s face. Her eyes </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> look pretty, her lashes looking full and thick. Keiko is above her smiling, with all her teeth like she just won the lottery. “Only lips left, so come here!” Soyeon sits up, and Keiko has a tube of lipstick, the lipstick she always wears. “You want me to wear that one?” She asks, and Keiko gives her a small smile. “Of course, it’s my favorite one.” She says it like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Of course Keiko wants her to wear her favorite lipstick, why wouldn’t she? She says it like she’s never been more sure about anything in her life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko is </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span>, hovering in Soyeon’s face to apply the pretty red lipstick. “Want a gloss?” Soyeon nods, just so she’ll have Keiko in her space one more time. She’s enjoying this much more than she should, yet she can’t bring herself to care. It’s wet and slick, Keiko adding a generous amount on her lips. “All done! Do you like it?” Keiko asks, dragging her back to the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soyeon has never seen herself like this before. She still looks like herself, yet </span>
  <em>
    <span>so different</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She likes it. “I love it Keiko, thank you.” She hugs her tight, and Keiko makes a little surprised noise. When she pulls away there’s a faint redness on the girl’s cheeks which Soyeon knows isn’t powdered on blush, but she doesn’t say anything. “Now pose! I wanna take some pictures of you.” Soyeon furrows her eyebrows, taking Keiko’s phone from her, jingling with all the keychains she has on it. “No need, where would you post them anyway?” Keiko makes a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span> sound. “Everyone should know how pretty you are, not just me.” She says, and snatches her phone back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Soyeon does pose, because it makes Keiko happy. They take dozens of pictures, the flash so strong it leaves Soyeon a little disoriented with the amount of times it’s been in her face. “Can I post them? Please?” Keiko uses her puppy eyes, something she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> the other girl can’t resist. She nods her head, and Keiko lets out a squeal. The two of them choose pictures together, putting cute filters and stickers on them. “Look at this one! You look so sexy Soyeon!” Keiko says it like it’s nothing, yet it affects Soyeon more than it should. “You think I’m sexy?” She asks, and Keiko nods her head with such enthusiasm it looks like her head was gonna fall off. “Of course I think you’re sexy, I’d be blind if I didn’t think so.” Keiko stares into her eyes when she says it, and the atmosphere suddenly feels very heavy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stare at each other for ten seconds, Soyeon counted. “Can I kiss you?” Soyeon knew the question was coming with the way Keiko was glancing at her lips, but it still rocks her to her core. She nods, and Keiko leans in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko tastes like strawberries, and everything ever made to be sweet. She moans into her mouth, slowly slipping her tongue inside as Keiko moves her back to the bed. She’s on top of her again, but this time it’s for the reason Soyeon thought about the first time. Keiko leans in again, more assertive this time, and Soyeon lets her take and take and </span>
  <em>
    <span>take</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Soyeon moans in her mouth, and it only encourages Keiko to move from her lips to her collarbone, painting her neck in pretty shades of purple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take this off for me?” Keiko asks, and Soyeon takes her sweater off in record time. Keiko mumbles something under her breath, something along the lines of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Soyeon feels her cheeks heating up. She still has her skirt on, but Keiko has a full view of her chest, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keiko is staring. “Quit it!” Soyeon whines, covering herself with her arms. Keiko moves her hand and slides down her bra strap with her teeth. She feels the cold air on her tits, and then something warm touches them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s Keiko’s tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soyeon whimpers, loud and high-pitched, and Keiko takes it as encouragement. She sucks, licks, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bites</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Soyeon squirms below her, slipping a hand under the girl’s skirt. “Already wet Soyeon-ah? I’ve barely done anything yet.” Her smile has an evil glint, and the girl under her attempts to grind up into her hand. “Let’s get this off of you baby.” She says, sliding her skirt down and tossing it onto the floor. Soyeon makes work by taking her bra off completely, then covers her face seeing the look in Keiko’s eyes while staring at her panties. They have little bunnies all over them, it’s embarrassing but she wasn’t exactly planning on anybody seeing them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Keiko mumbles, and Soyeon feels something hot settle low in her stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My cute Soyeon, so needy for me.” She rubs her slit through her panties, practically transparent with how wet she is. “Keiko, Keiko please </span>
  <em>
    <span>take them off</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” And who is Keiko to say no to that? Not when Soyeon sounds so </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> begging for her. Keiko dips her head down, and runs her tongue along her slit. Soyeon moans </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thighs clenching around Keiko’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she demands, and Keiko gives her everything she wants. She licks along her folds, tongue darting into her fast and hard. It’s when Keiko comes up and laps at her clit that she enters two fingers into her, and Soyeon’s back arches beautifully. “Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> Keiko!” She practically shrieks, pushing up against Keiko’s face. Everything just feels too good, she feels as if she’s gonna fall through the bed if she doesn't grab onto something, so she grabs onto Keiko’s hair. Keiko moans into her pussy, sending vibrations through her body, making Soyeon’s eyes roll back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gonna cum already pretty? Maybe I’ll make you cum twice, just to see how pretty you look.” Keiko teases, fingers pumping into her. Soyeon wants to cum just at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Keiko making her cum, keening and whining for more, more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Keiko-ah, Keiko-ah, ah!” Soyeon loses all self control as the girl between her legs sucks on her clit, pleasure settling deep in her tummy before it finally releases. Soyeon moans, drawn out and loud enough for her neighbors to hear as she cums, and liquid gushes out of her, getting all over her thighs and Keiko’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sweetheart, you never told me you could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Keiko wipes the juices off of her face, then looks Soyeon in the eye as she sucks on her fingers, making a mess of saliva and cum on her fingertips. Soyeon can feel herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>throbbing</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the sight, already getting aroused again. “Come here, I wanna take care of you too.” Soyeon says, voice sounding a bit hoarse. Keiko climbs on top of her once more, kissing her softly despite her earlier actions. Soyeon tastes herself on her tongue, but she doesn’t mind, the sweetness of Keiko clouding her senses. “You must be so needy, taking care of me without touching yourself once.” Soyeon says, and it strikes a nerve in Keiko who bucks her hips at the statement, desperately trying to get her skirt off as well as her panties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Soyeon, move like that again.” Keiko moans low, Soyeon rocking her hips against Keiko’s. The two girls keep moving like that, rutting filthily against each other, slick dripping between them to make the slide more smooth. Soyeon’s sensitive after already cumming once before, so whenever Keiko rubs too forcefully along her clit her entire body jolts, rocking hard against the girl on top of her. Whimpers fall from Keiko’s lips, her hard demeanour from earlier cracking at the seams the closer she gets to her orgasm. “Soyeon-ah, Soyeon I’m gonna cum!” She tries to warn her, as her body convulses, juices spilling out other and down Soyeon’s pussy. Soyeon cums not too long after feelings Keiko pulse against her, cumming for a second time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, your makeup’s all smudged now.” Keiko comments as the two of them come down from their high. “We just had sex, and you’re worried about my </span>
  <em>
    <span>makeup</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Soyeon says while laughing, and Keiko laughs too. “Not worried, you still look pretty. Wait! Let me take a picture.” Keiko says, moving at the speed of light to find her phone. “Picture? You wanna post me like this?” Soyeon says in disbelief, and Keiko simply nods her head, snapping a picture in the middle of Soyeon talking. “Hey I’m naked!” She yells, and Keiko giggles. “I’ll crop it out, don’t worry your pretty little head off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiko does crop the picture, and posts it as well as the rest of the pictures she took. Keiko tells her how beautiful she is the entire time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you know the picture i was refrencing at the mascara part, bless your horny little sapphic soul. also the intro was very long sorry i just like writing about makeup</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>